My Virtue, My Sin
by Tsuby
Summary: Goodbye, Virtue. You've just met Sin. Yakari -GIVEN- TO TSUBY BY AIZLYNN!
1. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT!~!! I'M NOT PLAGERIZING. THIS FIC WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY AIZLYNN. HOWEVER, IF YOU GO READ THE ONE POSTED ON HER ACCOUNT AND HAVE READ HER CHAPTER NOTE LEFT IN 6, YOU WOULD BE AWARE THAT SHE DIDN'T WISH TO CONTINUE FOR MY SIN, MY VIRTUE AND WAS WILLING TO PASS IT ON TO A PERSON WHO WANTED IT. I was just luck enough to ask first :D SO THIS IS NOT A STOLEN FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all kthx. Though please note that until I get my Digimon obsession back and also examine the plot Aizlynn had for this story, I highly doubt this will be updated for a LONG while n_n; Apologizes!_**

* * *

**This is a new story idea I had. I was bored, and I mean really bored, so I started to think and this came to me. And in case some people don't know the Seven Holy Virtues or the Seven Deadly Sins, I have them below, with easy to understand meanings for them! Enjoy and the chapter shalt start after the Sins and Virtues.**

* * *

**The Seven Holy Virtues**

Faith- Confident belief in the truth, value, or trustworthiness of a person, idea, or thing.

Hope- To believe in deeply.

Charity- Generosity toward others or toward humanity.

Prudence- Having Good Judgment

Justice- Fairness

Temperance- Self Control

Fortitude- Mental and emotional strength

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

Lust- Intense sexual desire or appetite.

Envy- To be jealous of one or one's things

Sloth- Laziness

Pride- A high opinion of one's self.

Avarice- The want for riches

Gluttony- Eating to excess

Anger- A strong feeling of displeasure

--

Kari nibbled her bottom lip, as she sometimes did when she was nervous. She wasn't exactly sure why she was nervous, but she was. Something was going to happen, she was sure of it. What it was, she would find out later. She switched from one foot to the other as she stood in the hallway, her arms wrapped around her books protectively. She was let out of her last class early, by 5 minutes. She had already had her stuff with her, so she stood outside of Tk's last class, waiting for the last bell to ring, and allow her to go home with her friends.

Kari switched feet again, now leaning more on her right foot. A sudden uneasy feeling swept over her. She felt sick, but she knew she was fine. This happened often, whenever something wrong was going to happen, or was happening. This was a feeling she was used to by now. She first started having these feelings when she was sick, the time when she was suppose to go to summer camp with Tai. But no one had believed her about it, so she kept it to herself. She used to try to tell everyone, but now she tells no one. They don't need to know anyway.

Kari jumped as the bell rang. She had been lost in thought, thinking of the dreams she had had those days Tai was at camp. She shook her head to clear the thought, but this sent a shooting pain through her body. She dropped her stuff and clutched the sides of her head. A terrible headache hit her like a train.

"Kari!" Tk's voice filled her ears. She couldn't answer him though. The world was fading in and out. She felt like she was spinning in a whirling vortex, a multitude of colors flashing in front of her. Voices became distant, the voices that were calling her name grew smaller and smaller until Kari heard nothing. The colors stopped and all she saw was empty blackness. A coldness wrapped around her, making her gasp. The coldness wrapped tightly around, squeezing her.

_Beware the boy. For he is Sinful, and deadly. Tangling with him will mean you are throwing away your life. Watch for him, beware of him. Never let him to close, but don't push him away. He will never change, but you must prevent things from becoming worse. His Sins and deadly, and if you get to close, you will be too. Watch for him. When the time is right, you will know which boy we speak of. We..._

Kari felt the coldness leave. Her unconscious half did anyway. Her conscious half felt herself being picked up. A voice, familiar, yet unknown, said softly, "Come back Kari. Come on, I know you can do it. Kari..."

Kari become fully conscious. Who's touch made her lose contact with Voice, as she had begun to call them. She opened her eyes a little, then blinked them fully open. Holding her was none other then her best friend's older brother and her older brother's best friend, Matt. Surprisingly, Kari didn't scream like she thought she would.

"Put me down, please. I'm fine," Kari simply said, saying without really knowing. It was amazing. Her body could function without her actually there. She was there, but lost in her thoughts. She was still thinking about what Voice had told her. No one had been able to cut off Voice before, but Matt had. Granted, Kari did have a little crush on him, which Tk knew about. And surprisingly, he supported her. She believed his exact words were, "You're exactly what he'd need. Heaven knows he needs help, and you could help him a lot."

"You sure your fine?" Matt asked her, bring her from her thoughts.

"Yes. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just tired, and I have a headache. But I'll be fine," Kari replied. At this point, Kari looked around. No one was there. "I thought I heard Tk's voice before I blacked out."

"Err, Kari. Tk was never here..." Matt said, looking at her oddly.

"But I could have sworn it was his voice I heard..." Kari trailed off, thinking. Yes, she had defiantly heard TK's voice, but had he been there, or was she just hearing things. Not that she didn't already, but still.

"I think you need a little rest. Or a lot of rest. But either way, wait here while I call Tai to come pick you up," Matt said. He set her down and went to find a phone. Kari instantly leaned against the wall for support. It took all of her strength to even lean against it. She closed her eyes and took even breaths. Kari wasn't sure how long she had been like that, but she heard footsteps. Matt was coming back.

"Kari, you ok?" Matt's voice floated around her.

"No. No I'm not," Kari replied, feeling she couldn't lie to him.

"I thought not," Matt said in return. He walked over and stood in front of her, hands resting on the wall on either side of her head. "Come on, I'll carry you."

Kari simply nodded, unsure if she should speak or not. Matt turned around and leaned down. Kari wrapped her arms around his neck lightly, and was lifted up into a piggy back. Kari was used to piggy backs from Tai, and Matt was used to giving them to Tk when he was younger.

Kari rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her head against his neck. "Thank you Matt."

Matt blushed. She was trying to get comfortable, but did she have to be so...close. "You're welcome."

They walked in silence out to the front of the building. Matt leaned down and Kari got off. She instantly collapsed to her knees in the grass. Matt leaned in front of her.

"Don't worry Kari. Tai will be here soon. He'll help you," Matt tried to comfort her.

"No one can help me," Kari found herself saying as she leaned against him, unable to sit up on her own. "I feel so weak. Weaker then usual."

"Kari what do you mean?" Matt asked, pushing some hair behind her ear. He kept his hand on the side of her face, making her look at him. "You can tell me."

"No," Kari's eyes searched his. "I tried to tell people once, but no one listened. No one believed."

"I'll listen," Matt answered. Kari was still searching his eyes. She found truth in them, and that's all she needed.

"You know how I was suppose to go to the camp with Tai, but I couldn't?" Matt nodded and Kari contined." Well, I was sick. I was weak, weaker then this, and it hurt to move. I felt like I was going to die, and I think for a little bit, I did."

Matt gaped at her. "What do you mean, you think you died?"

"Well, it was more like I _did_ die for a little. I was surrounded by this white light and kind voices spoke to me. They urged me forward, but I told them I couldn't go. I had promised Tai I would play a game when he got back, because I had also promised to be better. They said the pain would go away forever. I would be fine and happy. But no, I had to wait for Tai. I wasn't going to leave him. Tai had felt so bad the last time I was sick that I couldn't let him think I was going to give up on him. But the voices told me my time was up, I had to go. Then I realized what they meant." She stopped for a breath, and looked over to Matt. He was looking back at her. He gestured for her to go on. "I was suddenly terrorified. No, I screamed, I have to live. For Tai, for mom, for dad, and for all the friend I hadn't made yet. And the voice seemed to smile at me. It realized I didn't want to live for myself, but for my friends and family. I didn't care what happened to me, so long as my family wasn't hurt. It granted me life again, but technically, I never died because I never reached the light."

Matt sat in silence. He let this sink in. "So you were granted life because you didn't care for your life, but instead those around you?" Kari nodded. "Kari, that's an interesting story."

"You don't believe me do you," Kari asked.

"Kari, it's quite the opposite. I believe every word you said. It doesn't surprise me. Kari, you always seemed angelic to me, and I guess I understand why."

"You're the only one who believes me. I tried to tell Mom and Dad and even Tai, but no one believed me. They said I dreamed it!"

"Well, I believe you."

"Thank you."

"That's the second time you've said that to me. I usually never get it."

"You deserve it."

Matt shook his head. "No, I don't." It was barely more then a mumble.

"Yes, you do. You're kind. I know you are," Kari smiled.

"Kari!" A new voice called. It was Tai. He came over and in no more then 5 minutes, Kari was on her way home. Matt watched the car go.

"Goodbye, Virtue. You've just met Sin," Matt whispered to the wind and he watched her drive off with Tai.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt sighed as he entered his apartment. He couldn't believe it. Kari had died once, but it wasn't a total death. She was practically an angel. Not that on a few occasions he hadn't thought that before. Matt shook his head from the thought. Tai would kill him and _he_ was suppose to kill _her_.

Matt had been in something like Kari. Only, his wasn't so pleasent and easy. Oh no. He had to go through Hell, and Heaven for that matter. He was to bad for Heaven, and to good for Hell. Matt closed his eyes as he remember what happened.

--Flashback--

"I hate you! I hate you more then anything in the world!" A young Matt cried. Tk was to young to remember and Matt was 7, almost 8.

"Matt! You take that back and appoligize to your father right now!" Matt's mother demanded.

"No!" Matt yelled. He turned and stormed from the room. He slammed every door he passed through until he reached his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box. In the box was a razer, shinning. It was brand new, Matt had stole it from his fathers' desk. His father had used it to cut up cardboard boxes. For a kid of Matt's age, he knew a lot about cutting and such. Most from movies and access to the internet. He slid the razer into his pocket and left his room. He stormed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Matt, sweetie. Come out," Matt heard his mother call from the other side of the door.

"Leave him. He just needs some time alone, to cool off. The bathroom is the only room that locks, so I understand how he chose that one," His father said. Matt heard a sob, and the shuffling of feet. His father was leading his mother away from the bathroom.

'How can you?' Matt thought. 'How can you walk away from me when I hurt?'

Matt looked down at the blade before him. He slowly raised an arm, and with the other hand, brought the razer to his skin. He slid the razer up his arm. The pain was there, but he made no noise. He switched the razer to his other hand and did the same to his other arm. Dropping the razer, he lifted his arms and looked at them. Blood ran down his arm and onto the floor. Matt felt dizzy. He leaned against a wall and slowly slid down it, leaving blood in a trail down the wall. Matt felt sleepy as well. He couldn't keep his eyes open. With one final look at the door, to see if anyone was trying to help, his eyes finally slide closed and his body went limp.

Matt saw nothing. He was surrounded by total darkness. It was freezing cold, but Matt didn't seem to notice or feel it. His mind was still closed off. He was barely aware of anything that was going on. He heard voices, voices that were arguing. They sounded so familiar yet so different. The arguing continued, but after awhile stopped. There was a sudden tug on his right arm, then a tug on his left arm. On side lead to a white light, and the other to a red light. The tugging became harder, like both wanted him but knew neither could have him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Matt finally yelled. The tugging stopped and he fell to the ground.

"Very well," A dark voice said. It sent chills down his spine. "But you are Sin!" The way he said sin, it made Matt think of it as a capital letter. A name...

Matt jolted awake. He was in a hospital bed. The only person in the room was Tk. Matt could see the outline of his parents outside the door, talking to the doctor.

"Matt?" Tk's soft voice asked. Matt said nothing but motioned for Tk to climb up. Tk did so and cuddled next to Matt. Matt put one arm around him.

"I'll be fine Tk. Just wait," Matt whispered to reassure his brother.

--End Flashback--

"I lied to Tk that day. I would never be fine again, not that I was to begin with," Matt sighed.

He walked into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. "Oh course you'll be late. You always are." Matt sighed again and crumpled the note. He threw it away, and looked around. The place was a _mess_. Dishes stacked up from who knows when, it needed mopped, and the living room. Well, who knew what was growing there!?

Matt opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. Popping it open, he went into his room. He sat down on his bed and set the soda on his nightstand. He placed his head in his hands as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"I still don't believe it. Kari is Virtue. Oh please, please, just let me be assuming to much. Please say that what she told me was a dream. That Kari is simply Kari." Another sigh escaped his half parted lips. "What are you going to do Matt? You can't kill her, but you have to. Either she dies, or you do. Now that I know it's her, I've one month. That's it! How can I... I can't. But I must... No..."

_'Matt, poor, poor, pitiful Matt. You can't hurt innocent Kari, can you? Why not? Because you envy her. She's always happy, free spirited, while you are not. Your shut, and hurt. But it wouldn't be so hard to hurt poor little innocent Kari, if she stopped being innocent and became you.'_

"No. I can't make Kari like me. It's not... Kari. No. Kari's to prefect. So innocent, unaware, smart...beautiful..."

_Ah, so you won't hurt her because you love her? She means the world to you? Is that it?'_

"No! I don't love Kari! Well, I do, but not in that manner. She's...she wouldn't... doesn't like me like that anyway! She can't! Won't! Doesn't!"

_'Then make her. Make her fall head over heels for you. If you are going to die, then at least die with Kari.'_

"I can't...Won't! Kari deserves better. She needs Tk, not me..."

_'Who are you to choose who she needs? Shouldn't she make that choice?'_

"I...I can't. Not to Kari... Not... No..."

_'What have you got to lose? Sense you can't kill her, you should at least be with her.'_

"I...I can't..."

_'Can't what, Matt? Can't love her? Can't be with her? Tai is no threat, not if you get Kari to love you back.'_


	3. Chapter 3

3. sloth

"Damn it!" Matt cursed as he stubbed his toe on some unknown item that was hidden under a pile of paper and clothes. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that the pile would be soft because it looked soft. He should have known that from past experances. So many people seemed good, but turned out to not be. The only person who was who they seemed like was Kari.

"Kari..." Matt said the name out loud. Yes, she was deffinatly what she seemed. She seemed like an angel, so pure and sweet. And she was, in a way. In Matt's eyes anyway. Why he was thinking of her suddenly, he didn't know.

"No! Bad Matt. No!" Matt scolded himself and weaved through the junk. He could not get close to her. Even though he wanted to, and the talk he'd had almost convinsed him. But he couldn't. Kari was Tk's, everyone knew this. And not to mention, when Matt died in a month, he didn't want to hurt her. No, he couldn't love her, and she couldn't love him.

Matt made his way to the couch, which was covered in junk as well. He shoved everything off and plopped down on it. He really should clean, but no. It was a nice day, no sense in cleaning when the sun was shining, right? Just as he got comfortable, the phone rang. Grumbling, he hopped over the back of the couch and leaped for the phone, answering just before the answering machien took over.

"Matt?" A soft voice spoke.

"Kari?" Matt blinked.

A small giggle was heard and she spoke again, "So, you reconize my voice? Well, anyway, I was wondering if I could come over. No ones home, and Yolie won't answer the phone."

"Yeah, it's fine with me. But why me?"

"Because," Her voice was quieter. "you listen to me."

Matt smiled. It wasn't often he got a compliment on something that didn't concern looks. "Well, it's easy to listen to you."

"Thanks. I'll be over soon."

"Oh, Kari!" Matt said looking at his watch. "I have band practise, but you can come over and wait here if you want. Or you could wait till I get back."

"I'll wait until your practise is done."

"Ok. It shouldn't last to long."

"Ok. Good bye Matt," Kari said.

"Bye, Kari," Matt replied and hung up. "Sweet gentle Kari..."

Matt sighed, and weaved through the junk to his room. After a lot of searching, he found his keys. He didn't need to search for his guitar, because he knew exactly where it was. He grabbed it on his way out, and closed the door behind him. He didn't lock it, he never did. He headed to his car and band practise.

--An Hour Later--

"Dude, Matt. What's wrong. You're lazy today," The drummer, Conner said.

"I don't know," Matt replied, although he knew perfectly well what was happening. The Seven Deadly Sins were taking over. Sloth, that was first.

"Well, you'd better shape up. We have a huge gig at the end of this month," Josh, the bass, said.

"Yeah, I know," Matt said. To bad I won't be around for it, he found himself thinking. "Hey, this is a random thought, but what would you do if you knew the exact date and time of your death?"

"Odd question, but I'll answer it for fun. I'd probable confess my love to a bunch of random girls who were stalking me, and get some. I'd die a happy man!" Conner laughed.

"I'd do everything I've ever wanted to do," Josh said. Josh was the most sensible one of the group.

"Hmm, interesting. I don't know what I'd do," Matt said.

"How could you not? You brought up the question," Conner demanded.

"I said it was a random thought. I didn't think it through, but when I find out what I'd do, I'll tell you. Well, I'd better go. I've got someone waiting on me..." Matt wished he hadn't said the last part. It was greeted with wolf whistles. "Not that kind of waiting!"

"Sure Matt, sure," Conner smirked.

"It's Tai's little sister! Not that kind of waiting," Matt sighed.

"Oh," Was his bands reply. Even they knew the punishment for that.

Matt let out a yawn. "Well, I'd better go. Later."

As he walked out, he heard someone whisper, "How can he be tired? He didn't _do_ anything!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Matt, look at this place!" Kari sighed as she stepped into the apartment. She had only got off the phone with Matt 15 minutes ago, but got bored. She had decided to wait at his apartment, instead of at her house. But now she saw the mess, and was wondering just what Matt did in his spare time. Actually, she didn't want to know. She weaved around the piles of clothes and other such stuff, until she reached the living room. It was worse then the hallway.

"I'm afraid to look at the kitchen, but I'm thirsty..." Kari dared to go in. It was cleaner then the rest of the house, but still not quite that clean. Dirty dishes and dirty rags filled the sink and piled on the counter, but the table was clean, or at least not stacked with stuff. On the table she saw some papers. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she looked at them.

"Oh!" She breathed as she read them. Letter after letter was from Matt's father about how he was working late, again. And again, and again, and again. "No wonder you let a mess gather. It's not like if you did anything, anyone would notice. Your dads always working."

Kari looked up from the stack of papers, and around the kitchen. She left the kitchen and searched the living room for a basket. She moved stuff around, making the mess more to one side of the room. She got on her hands and knees and looked under the coffee table. And amazing, stuffed under it, was a laundry basket. She beamed and pulled it out. She walked back to the kitchen and set it on the floor.

"Dirty rags first," Kari said out loud and searched for the dirty dish rags and such. She found them hidden in various spots, and was soon searching the draws for clean rags. She found two clean rags and some garbage bags. Having a feeling she'd need those later, she put the garbage bag on top of those horrible letters on the table.

She filled the sink with hot soapy water and put the dirty dishes into it. She hummed as she washed and dried. In about half an hour, she had a counter stacked of clean dishes. She smiled to herself and set out to find where every dishes home was. This took about 10 minutes to find and put away all the dishes.

Kari then took the only other clean rag and got it wet. She cleaned every surface and top. And when she finished that she swept the floor. By the time everything was done in the kitchen, everything was dry as well. Kari stood, dirty laundry basket in hand, at the entrance of the kitchen. She smiled, seeing how clean it was. She felt good, being able to do something for Matt.

Kari turned to the living room, her next task. She set the laundry basket onto the couch, the only clean place in the living room, and started to gather clothing. That's what the living room was, was mostly clothing. After picking up all the fabric type pieces, the floor was see able.

"Kari?" A male voice spoke. Kari jumped and spun.

"Oh, uh, hey Matt," Kari said, a bit breathlessly. She was breathless because of the cleaning, and the fact that Matt was here. He always took her breath away. And she knew why. Her crush on him had been growing sense she was 10. But she dared not tell him, not with Tai as her brother.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I, er, I'm cleaning..." Kari blushed and looked away. He was so cute when he looked confused.

"Well, I guessed this. But why?" Matt replied.

"I-I wanted... it was dirty, and... I wanted to help," Kari looked at him. A small smile came to his lips.

"Well, thanks, but you don't have to."

"I know I don't have too. But I wanted to. I wanted to be..."

"Charitable?" Matt offered.

"Yes, charitable. I wanted to help out, and it looked like you could have used it." Kari blushed deeper, hoping she didn't insult him.

"Well, at least you tried to clean," Matt looked around the living room.

"Oh, but I did clean! Look at the kitchen!" Kari smiled, but the smile left her face when she saw Matt's expression. A look of worry was in his eyes, but his facial features showed anger. He turned quickly, and walked into the kitchen. Kari followed.

"You're cleaning out of pity," Matt spat at her once he realized the letters were gone.

"I..I..." Kari wasn't sure what to say.

"You shouldn't have gone through my stuff!" Matt wasn't yelling, but was close too.

Kari's eyes watered. "I'm sorry!"

"Whatever..." Matt waved a hand at her, challenging her to say something.

Kari's face change. The tears that were their vanished. Her face became angry as well. "I **hate** that! I **hate **it that when I apolligize, and you either pretend you didn't hear it or act as if it's not good enough! I am sorry, but does it mean anything to you!? No! I'm sorry I wanted to help! I'm sorry I tried to feel your pain! I'm sorry I wanted to make things better! I'm sorry I care about you!"

Matt blinked and looked down. "Kari..."

"Don't! Just don't! Don't start to be like Tai, and tell me you didn't mean it and were just angry. I know you were angry, you don't have to explain it to me like I'm 5! Is that what you see me as? A small 5 year old who makes mistakes and in the slightest expression of emotion expect for pure joy, you automatically think that somethings wrong? I don't need a lecture. I just thought that maybe I could help you out, because you helped me! You listened when no one else would, but now I wonder if it meant anything at all, or were your words just pretty, filled with nothing!?"

"Kari, I did listen. And I meant what I said. I believe you. I really do. It's just...you read those letters and..."

"And you think I did it out of pity? Well, I didn't! I did it because I care for you! If I were to pity anyone, it would be your father, who isn't around to see you become something!"

"I don't need him around..." Matt's voice was small.

"But you _want_ him around. You want someone here, don't you? To share your accomplishments with, your fears, your hopes, and wishes."

Matt opened his mouth, but decided against it. He opened his mouth again and spoke," I wouldn't mind having someone around." He felt like a little child, talking to his mother.

"Then it's settled!" Kari smiled.

"Huh?" Matt's head snapped in her direction.

"I'll be your company! I'll come over whenever you need me, if not everyday!" Kari smiled.

Matt found himself smiling as well, a real smile. "I'd like that."


End file.
